Two's Company
by Biguptheworldofoutsiders
Summary: A delightfully thrilling tale in which Dallas Winston's sisters come to town. ANd my do they get giggywithit.Give it a read! Let me know if it's crap.


"my sister's are coming to town." Said Dally absent mindedly one day.

"Your what?" repeated Darry,

"The twins from Brooklyn?" asked Johnny, dealing the deck of cards. Dallas nodded.

&())(&

Vanessa rubbed her hands across soda's chest. Soda kept walking not moving a muscle. Throwing Steve a desperate look, which only caused his best friend to laugh. Vanessa was the pushing her body against Soda's, who had never looked more uncomfortable in his life.

"Hey babe," said a distinctively familiar voice, curly Shepard, "he can't handle it, give it to me." Vanessa threw herself onto Curly, wrapping her legs round him violently, moaning and groaning he stumbled towards the toilet carrying her.

"What d'y'think Dal will say about that?" Asked Steve.

"He doesn't care," said Dally over hearing their conversation. His eyes where heavily blood shot, he stumbled over to them, leaning back against the opposite work-surface of the kitchen.

"You alright Dal?" asked Soda,

Dally groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Where's my sister?"

"She just went off with curly." Said Steve, "we just saw them leave, jesus I didn't think you were that far gone."

"No!" he said loudly, "my other sister. The better one," Soda and Steve both looked at him blankly.

"Maybe we should take you home?" said Soda, moving towards him to help him up.

"NOOO" growled Dally, pushing him off. "my sister is coming, not that one but the other one! Bloody git. Now Ponyboy, I mean soda," he wagged a finger in front of him aimed at steve, "Don't you dare fucking try and pick her up, you're the most attractive one, and she'll never come onto you, but you'll fancy her when she comes, she don't know it but she's more pretty than ma, and she was a model man."

"Dally what the fuck you talking about?" asked Steve.

"Dallas Winston you found your sister?" asked Tim, leaning next to Dally, his eyes just as blood shot, they probably did shots together.

"Is she here?" Dally looked around quickly.

"Yeah," said Tim, he looked around, "wait…she was here a second ago."

"Your not getting her confused with the whore are you?" said Dallas, gulping his beer.

"Nah man, this girl was wearing her school uniform." Smirked Tim, Dallas's eyes brightened.

"You serious?" Said Dally standing up, looking around quickly.

"Yeah man, she's in there." Said Tim. Waving at the loud music blaring out of the next room. Dallas stumbled into the next room.

"Wow, what a piss head," said a girl coming from the room opposite. Her eyes wondered round the room, a look of recognition filled her face when she saw Tim. She looked a lot like Dally, she had the striking blonde hair, curling over her shoulders and down towards her waist. And she was wearing a school uniform, a grey skirt, long grey socks, a shirt undone at the collar, not in a tarty way, like a casual way, like she'd just got out of school, and a green tie to match the trimming of the socks. Anyone else would look like a twat.

"bloody adorable," muttered Steve, Soda elbowed him hard in the side.

"It's you!" she smiled, waving her finger absently at Tim, she walked over and hopped onto the cabinate they were leaning on.

"You all enjoying the festivities?" she asked, grabbing a beer and reading the label, as if considering drinking it.

"You not know who these guys are?" asked Tim, pulling himself onto the cabinate next to her. The girl looked up, she scrunched up her nose as if she was trying to remember.

"Well, he's easy, Sodapop Curtis" she smiled at Soda, and then she looked at Steve, who smiled seducingly at her. "And that there is what we call a crafty little blighter."

Tim and Soda laughed, Steve's grin was wiped straight off his face.

"This is Dally's sister by the way," he said waving his beer bottle absently at the girl, some liquid flew out of the bottle and landed on her bare leg. Everyone in the room was looking at her now, at her leg. She didn't move, looking at the door. "Arabella," said Tim starring the girl in the face, with one of his cold stares. She looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, scary," she said, raising her eyebrows. Soda and Steve laughed. The corners of Tim's lips twitched. "Wow, almost made you smile then, then where would we be?" she smiled at him. Tim lips twisted again, this time turning into an evil grin. For some reason this just made her laugh.

Dallas stumbled into the room, Arabella sat up smiling at the sight of her brother. He slammed the door behind him and he stumbled over to them, rubbing his eyes, apparently he had gotten more drunk than he was before, now holding a half-empty whisky bottle.

"She's not coming," he moaned, stumbling onto the surface opposite his sister. She was watching him smiling.

"Really," said Soda, "you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he moaned, starring at his bottle miserably, "I can't find her anywhere."

"Sounds like a bitch if you ask me." Said Arabella, smiling at her brother. His eyes flashed angrily at her.

"You don't know shit!" he roared, her grin didn't falter.

"Well what does she look like? I might know her." She smiled.

"You wouldn't," he sneered, he looked at Tim, "who the fuck is that? She's bloody annoying." Tim shrugged grinning. "Actually you might she's wearing the same uniform as you. Arabella Winston she'd called."

"Oh her," she said absently, "what a trap, I tell you out off all the girls in my year I hate her the most, she always rolls round Brooklyn, keeping her head down, you know the type, looking for trouble, she'd in my English class, really pisses me off. I mean come on! What kind of wanker walks around Brooklyn. Oh god an don't get me started on that motorbike of hers, and that damned guitar, playing that until all hours of the morning its strange anyone ever gets any sleep…"

"Ella?" asked Dally, his eyes looking up


End file.
